DON'T READ SERIES
by FusionGJ
Summary: Chapter 2 UPDATE. Gadis Hujan : Hanya cerita singkat Naruto yang bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang menunggu Ibunya di Stasiun. -JI Niji. Read and Review?
1. The Eyes Seekers

**Chara Belongs to : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story Belongs to : Gererezer**

 **Genre : Horror**

 **This Is Original Story From Gererezer.**

 **#Don'rReadSeries.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Apa yang pertama kalian pikirkan ketika mendengar kata "Mata" ?**_

 _ **Apa yang pertama kalian pikirkan ketika mendengar kata "Jarak"?**_

 _ **Apa kalian mempercayainya?**_

 _ **Apa kalian merasakan kehadirannya?**_

 _ **Apa kalian melihatnya?**_

 _ **Atau kalian..**_

 _ **Salah satu darinya..**_

 _ **Hihihi**_

 _ **Temani aku..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hinata Pov**_

Aku selalu merasa keahadiran 'sesuatu' dengan jarak yang tidak jauh.

Setiap malam atau setiap aku selalu sendirian. Aku akan merasa diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata. Entah darimana.

Dan kini, tepat pukul 1 malam. Aku sedang menyelesaikan tugas kuliah ku.

Ini bukan yang kesekian kalinya aku merasa diawasi sesuatu. dapat kurasakan sesuatu mengawasiki dari pojokan belakang pintu kamarku..

Ku tepis seluruh pikiran negatifku dan kembali fokus ke tugasku.

"Drrt drrrt"

Ku ambil ponselku.

Nama 'Clara' tertera di layar ponselku.

"Ada apa Clara?" Tanyaku

 _"Hinaa-chan. Kau belum tidur eh?"_ Tanya suara yang sedikit cempreng disebrang sana.

"Belum. Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

 _"Aku tidak bisa melihat namamu di ponselku. Jadi aku mencoba menghapal nomormu."_ Jelasnya.

"Souka.. matamu lelah Clara. Aku masih ada tugas kuliah." Suaraku kian melembut.

 _"Huuff, aku masih ingin berbicara padamu. Kau sendirian dikamar kan?"_ Tanyanya.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Ku taruh ponselku lalu menekan tombol speaker.

 _"Nyaaa aku tentu tau desuu~"_

"Clara jangan menakutiku seperti itu! Memangnya kau cenayang hm?" Ledekku.

 _"Fufufu aku ini bukan cenayang. Aku ini intel"_

"Jika kau intel maka kau bisa melihat namaku diponselmu."

"..."

"Clara?"

Suara di sebrang sana hening, dan sepersekian detik terdengar suara angin yang sangat kencang.

"Clara? Kau sedang diluar rumah?" Tanyaku.

 _"Aku selalu mengawasimu... hihihi"_

Sambungan terputus secara sepihak.

Aku segera menatap ponselku heran.

Tentu, aku heran dengan Clara.

Clara adalah temanku. Kami baru 2 hari berteman. Kami bertemu saat aku sedang liburan dengan teman temanku di puncak Nahakiri. Aku memotret pemandangan sunset dari puncak, indah namun saat itu dengan sangat tidak sengaja Clara terpotret disana.

Dengan begitu aku memperhatikan objek Clara. Dia adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Saat itu Ia memakai kacamata hitam.

Begitulah pertemuan kami.

* * *

"Ughh... Aku sudah muak dengan dosen baru itu." Eluh temanku yang bernama Ino.

"Ino-chan bersabarlah." Ku menepuk pelan bahu temanku.

"Hwaaa Hinataa dia sangat menyebalkan!" Rengek Ino.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi rengekan temanku.

kini sudah jam 11 malam. Aku mengikuti kuliah malam. Ino sudah dijemput dengan temannya. Dan disinilah aku, disebuah stasiun kereta. Menunggu kereta terakhir.

"Kereta terakhir telah datang-" Ucap seseorang disampingku dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

Ku tolehkan wajahku kesumber suara.

"Clara? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku saat menyakini itu adalah Clara.

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu." Jawabnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Apa yang kau cari hmmm?" Tanyaku, sedikit canggung memang. Namun kami cukup akrab di telpon.

"Dimulai dari huruf M dan kau mempunyainya."

"M? Makanan? Maskara? Map? Mangkuk?" Jawabku

"Hmmm hampir mendekati." Kekehnya.

Aku hanya memanyunkan bibirku.

Kereta telah tiba, aku segera masuk kedalam kereta. Setelah pintu tertutup. Ku alihkan pandanganku kesekitarku mencari Clara.

Namun apa yang aku cari berada diluar kereta.

Dengan gestur melambaikan tangannya, Clara tidak naik kedalam kereta.

Aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

Rasa heranku bertambah.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya.." gumamku setelah kereta mulai berjalan meninggalkan stasiun

* * *

Kini kutiba dirumah. Segera kakiku melangkah masuk kedalam.

Ku lepaskan seluruh penat di tempat kuliah dengan membasahi sekujur tubuhku.

Yap, aku mandi.

Lagi lagi, aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan diriku. Segera ku bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi untuk berpakaian dan segera masuk kedalam selimutku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku

Tidak

Bisa

Tidur.

Kini sudah menunjukan pukul 2 malam.

Mataku terpejam.

Selalu saja terbayang sepasang mata merah mengawasiku. Mata itu begitu seram. Aku... aku tidak dapat menahannya. Aku ingin berteriak.

Suaraku..

Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku!

Oh tuhan!

Tidak! Jangan!

Mata itu semakin mendekat.

Mengeluarkan darah segar.

Suara tawa..

Tuhan

Ada apa ?

Aku mendengar suara tawa yang sangat khas.

Itu seperti..

 _"Hinaa chan.."_

Seperti suara..

 _"M A T.."_

Suara Clara..

 _"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHHH!"_

Suara teriakan yang sangat tinggi dan cempreng membuat telingaku sakit.

"-Nata! Hinata!"

Itu suara Ino..

Mataku perlahan terbuka.

Tubuhku sakit.

Aku..

Berada di lantai..

Bagaimana bisa?

"Hinata!"

Pengelihatanku mulai membaik, ku pandang wajah panik Ino.

"Eung... ada apa?"

Suaraku kembali..

Namun sangat lemas..

"Badanmu memar semua!" Ino mulai membantuku kembali ke tempat tidur.

Ku buka baju piyamaku secara perlahan.

Mataku membulat.

"Astaga..." Ino menutup mulutnya.

Kudapati badanku memar berwarna merah tua..

Aku semakin lemas..

"A-apa yang terjadi padamu Hinata!" Ino mulai menatapku khawatir dan takut.

"A-aku tidak tahu.." ucapku jujur dengan nada ingin menangis.

Ino menelpon seseorang.

"Sai! Cepat kerumah Hinata!" Ucap Ino secara panik.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Ino?" Tanyaku sambil memakai bajuku kembali.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaanmu lagi Hinata.." ucap Ino sambil duduk didepanku.

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kau.. Berhilusinasi terlalu tinggi semenjak kita pulang dari puncak.. wajahmu terlihat semakin pucat." Jelas Ino.

"Aku pucat karena tugas kuliah.. kau tidak perlu menghawatirkanku Ino.." jelasku

"Dan satu lagi.. Kau mulai bertingkah seakan akan.. Clara itu ada."

Deg..

Jantungku semakin berdetak cepat.

Suasana semakin tidak enak.

"C-Clara itu tentu ada, Ino.."

Kulihat Ino memberi beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah dinodai oleh tinta. Setelah itu Ino keluar dari kamarku dikarenakan Sai sudah sampai didepan rumahku.

Kubaca satu persatu lembaran itu.

* * *

 _[ Clara Hirako]_

 _Seorang gadis cantik yang mempunyai mata yang sangat Indah, ditemukan tewas dengan naas. Kedua matanya lepas dari tempatnya. Diduga gadis ini selalu dibully oleh teman teman sekolahnya._

 _Kamis, 31 Januari 1990._

* * *

 _[PUNCAK NAHAKIRI]_

 _PUNCAK NAHAKIRI. MENJADI SALAH SATU TEMPAT WISATA ALAM TERSERAM DENGAN KISAH SEORANG GADIS YANG MENINGGAL 3 TAHUN SILAM._

 _Ditemukan 3 korban meninggal setelah "digentayangi" oleh sesosok wanita berkacamata hitam. Banyak yang menyatakan bahwa itu adalah aksi "The eyes Seekers"._

 _31 Desember 1993._

* * *

 _[2 Tahun digentayangi, Pria Ini mati dengan bunuh diri di puncak Nahakiri.]_

 _Diduga, Shirato **** meninggal dengan menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam jurang puncak Nahakiri. Shirato mengaku telah digentayangi dengan sosok gadis cantik yang memakai kacamata hitam._

 _"Gadis berkacamata hitam itu, selalu menghantuiku."_

 _Diunggah dari status media sosialnya pada 2 hari yang lalu_

 _31 Desember 2010._

* * *

 _[KORBAN KE 5 PUNCAK NAHAKIRI]_

 _Korban ke-5 wanita bernama asli Jinko kutsuiko. Korban dari Clara Hirako- seorang gadis yang diduga dibully karena mata indahnya. Jinko ditemukan tewas dengan hal yang serupa. Kedua bola matanya hilang. ( selebihnya baca di website .xxx)_

 _31 januari 2014_

* * *

"Hina-chan."

Ku tolehkan wajahku kearah sumber suara yang berada di depanku.

"C-Clara!" Ku remas kertas yang diberikan Ino.

"Kau membacanya... huuuf tidak seru." Ucap Clara dengan nada yang membuatkh bergidik ngeri.

Aku menoleh kearah pintu yang tertutup.

"Temanmu sedang menemui temanmu yang lain.." kekeh Clara.

"A-apa yang kau mau" suaraku mulai panik dan was was.

"Biarku beritahu sesuatu.. Ermm aku adalah Clara yang kau tahu dari kertas itu.

Kamis, 31 januari 1990. Aku ditemukan tewas. Tanpa kedua bola mataku."

Aku menelan ludahku secara paksa.

Kuharap Sai dan Ino segera kesini.

Clara mulai membuka kacamatanya.

Dan..

Astaga..

Matanya bolong..

Tak ada apa apa disana.. aku bisa melihat nya.

"Dan mataku berada disini.."

Clara mulai berjalan mendekatiku...

Ia..

Ia menyentuh mataku yang terpejam.

"Ini mataku.. Mata baruku.. bisakah aku.."

Sakit..

Kurasakan sesuatu menerobos mataku

"Mengambilnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinaaa-channn..."

"Aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelass!"

"Hihihihi... lihat lihat.."

"Ada belatung di dekat matamu! Hahaa"

"Aree... mataku mengeluarkan darah.."

"Ughh sakit.."

"Sakit? Hahahahaha"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _END_

Finally!

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH /Apaan lu/

Hai

Ini

Ge

Loh

Kangen

Ga?

Wahai

Kaum

Rezer

/Dih/

Ini project pertama yang mengkoloborasikan author.

Jadi Ge ft Ji

Membawakan judul

Don't Read Series.

Udeh kek judul lagu ye /yain/

Ga terlalu serem kah?

Iya emang ngga. Kurang kan?

Eits tapi. Kalian ambil maknanya...

Hati hati dengan sekitarmu. Apalagi jika sedang sendirian.

Bukan hanya ada kehadiran dirimu.

Tapi, ada kehadiran orang lain bersamamu.

Dimanapun tempatnya ketika kamu sedang sendirian.

Kamar mandi.

Kolong tidur

Belakang pintu

langit langit kamar

Atas lemari

Dan..

Mungkin gulingmu yang tengah malam nanti berubah menjadi sosok yang kamu takutkan seperti... Makhluk tanpa mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

 _"Kini.. aku tahu siapa yang mengawasiku dari jarak sangat dekat_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Clara.. The eyes seekers.."_

 **Blood Rose.**

 **#Don'tReadSeries**


	2. Gadis Hujan

**Water.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **This story belongs to JI Niji.**

 **FusionGJ.**

 **Horror.**

 **#Don'tReadSeries**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore ini hujan deras mengguyur ibu kota Jepang. Seorang pemuda dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu sedang menggerutu dan mulutnya juga sesekali mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk hari ini. Hari ini benar-benar hari tersial untuknya.

Hujan dan ia tak membawa payung. Lapar namun dompet tak menampung uang sepeser pun. Pekerjaan bagus dan hari ini ia kehilangannya karena ia dipecat. Ingin pulang, sudah hampir 1 jam menunggu di halte tak kunjung jua ada bus atau kendaraan lain yang melintas. Ugh, rasanya ia ingin berlari ke apartemennya namun sangat disayangkan jarak 2 mil menyiutkan nyalinya.

"Aku membenci hari ini lebih dari apapun."

"Mungkin kau terkena kutukan." Suara khas pemuda memasuki gendang telinga Naruto. Ia melirik pemuda itu sesaat kemudian ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Oh. Kau adalah orang terkutuk yang membuatku terjebak dalam situasi ini, Sai."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu hanya terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Kau dipecat karena kesalahanmu sendiri, _baka._ " Sai memamerkan senyuman palsu andalannya.

"Ya, ya. Sebaiknya kau jauh-jauh dariku, Sai. Aku takut halte ini akan rubuh karena kehadiranmu."

Sai mendelik lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah payung berwarna hitam dari tas punggungnya.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan pergi. Aku pun tak sudi berdiri disini dengan orang bodoh sepertimu. Lebih baik aku pulang, lalu melihat senyum istriku dan memakan makan malam buatannya yang lezat."

"Kau!" Naruto menunjuk wajah Sai yang tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Sai memberikan payung hitam itu ke Naruto.

"Tapi aku tak akan tega membiarkan sahabatku berlama-lama di halte menunggu kendaraan yang tak akan datang karena adanya penutupan jalan." Jelasnya yang langsung membuat Naruto menganga. Jadi dia harus pulang naik apa?

"Tapi tenang saja, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke stasiun kereta. Ayo!"

.

.

.

Naruto POV.

Seburuk-buruknya sifat Sai ternyata ia tetaplah salah satu sahabat terbaikku. Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya saat ia memacukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar. Di sinilah aku sekarang.

 _Stasiun Barat Tokyo._

Aku memasuki stasiun dan di dalamnya sudah terlihat sepi. Wajar saja, karena memang cuaca saat ini membuat sebagian besar para manusia berada di dalam rumah. Aku duduk menunggu kereta datang. Hujan tak kunjung reda dan aku mulai kedinginan.

 _"Kaa-san."_

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara anak perempuan yang memanggil ibunya. Mata _blue saphire_ ku mengitari bagian peron di depanku. Aku melihatnya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang beberapa helai rambut basahnya menutupi sebagian wajah pucatnya. Oh, yang basah bukan hanya rambutnya tapi seluruh tubuhnya juga. Apa dia kehujanan? Sepertinya iya. Tapi apa dia tidak kedinginan? Apa peduliku. Tapi... sepertinya aku jadi mengingat sesuatu. Ya! Cerita Sai.

 _Kau tahu, Naruto. Stasiun Barat Tokyo itu memiliki penunggu. Gadis kecil yang basah kuyup karena kehujanan. Ia selalu mengucapkan kata-kata dengan nada lirih. Memanggil-manggil Ibunya dan berharap beliau datang menjemputnya. Namun sayangnya, Ibu gadis itu tak pernah datang untuk membawanya pulang dan akhirnya gadis itu meninggal. Sedihnya lagi, gadis itu sampai sekarang masih gentayangan dan menghantui stasiun itu. Arwahnya penasaran dan ia masih setia menunggu Ibunya. Jadi hati-hati jika kau berjumpa dengan gadis itu._

Apa mungkin gadis di peron itu hantu gentayangan yang dimaksud Sai. Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang. Aku langsung merinding di tempat. Ini sih namanya hari yang sangat sangat sangat tersial untukku. Aku melirik ke arah peron itu lagi dan gadis itu sudah tidak ada. Argh, ini tidak aman. Siapa tahu saja hantu itu lebih dekat denganku.

Karena keadaan yang sunyi aku jadi bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara kereta yang mendekat. Syukurlah. Aku menunggu dengan gelisah. Mataku tak henti-hentinya mengamati area disekitarku. Berharap hantu gadis itu tidak menggangguku.

Pintu kereta terbuka. Aku memasukinya dengan cepat. Duduk. Lalu kereta melaju kembali. Jelas. Aku melihatnya jelas. Gadis itu menyeringai di balik kaca kereta.

POV END.

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki apartemennya. Mengunci pintu lalu menyalahkan semua lampu dirumahnya. Ia berlari ke dalam rumah dan...

 _Duagh..._

Kepalanya terbentur dengan lantai dan menimbulkan suara gaduh. Naruto jatuh tersungkur saat kakinya tak sengaja menginjak genangan air. Naruto duduk sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang memar. Otaknya mulai berpikir. Darimana genangan air ini muncul? Setahunya atap apartemen kecilnya itu tidak bocor.

 _"Kaa-san."_

Naruto tercekat. Suara gadis itu ada disini. Terdengar dekat dan nyata. Naruto bangkit lalu kembali melanjutkan acara larinya yang berubah arti menjadi kabur dari hantu. Ia tergopoh-gopoh sambil menahan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya karena terjatuh tadi. Tinggal menggapai tangga dan sampailah ia ke kamarnya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di bawah tangga. Air mengalir di tangga apartemennya. Naruto menghembuskan napas berat lalu ia mendongak ke atas tangga.

 _"Kaa-san."_

Gadis itu disana. Menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta bantuan. Tolong, siapapun bunuh dia sekarang. Ia tidak ingin mati ketakutan di apartemennya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

Hai! Kami kembali...

Ini Ji Niji ya... Maafkan saya kalo ceritanya ga serem. Saya menulis cerita ini berdasarkan clue yang diberikan Ge untuk saya. Bingung. Karena cluenya 'Water' dan sepertinya ga nyambung ya... tak apalah chp sebelumnya aja melenceng jauh dari clue yang saya berikan, dari 'Distance' malah jadi 'The eye Seekers'

Oh ya, buat yg request... kebetulan memang ada dua ya? Kami butuh kejelasan. Kalian request ff ke siapa? Ji atau Ge?

Review ya?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jadi hati-hati jika kau bertemu gadis itu. Karena ia akan mengikutimu sampai ke rumah..._

 _"Onii-chan! Tolong temani aku sampai Kaa-san tiba!"_


End file.
